Begin Again
by AusllySwiftie13Forever
Summary: One shot to Taylor Swift's song 'Begin Again,' Please Read and Review! :)


_**Disclaimer!**_

_**Ross: AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own Austin & Ally!**_

_**Laura: Hey no fair! I wanted to do the disclaimer!**_

_**Ross :( Sticks out tongue) well ha ha!**_

_**Laura: You're so immature!**_

_**Ross: Says the one who**_

_**Me: (Cuts off Ross.)Enough guys! Stop arguing! Now, Taylor can you do the disclaimer for the song please?**_

_**Taylor: Sure! AusllySwiftie13Forever does not own 'Begin Again.' Um by the way, are they going out?**_

_**Me: They are, but they just don't know it! On with the story!**_

"_I don't ever want to see you again!" Ally Dawson screamed at the top of her lungs. She was on her way to work, when she saw her boyfriend Dallas Jones kissing Cassidy Spellman. She ran home crying, thinking she'll never fall in love again. She would never be able to trust someone when it comes to love, she'll just have to guard herself to make sure she doesn't break again.8 months later, and Trish decided that she has had enough. "When are you going to get out again? Have some fun? Meet someone new?" Ally would just shake her head at this. Trish just doesn't understand what it's like to not be able to trust someone again, to be so afraid of being hurt by falling in love. "Fine, I won't take you to the nightclubs and all that; can we just go get some coffee then?" Ally liked the idea of having a nice hot latte in this cold wintry weather._

"_I missed their lattes," Ally confessed to Trish in a quiet voice. Going out again was like experiencing a whole new world. "Would you like anything else?" an angelic voice asked. Trish just shook her head, but Ally looked up and just sat there admiring the waiter's features; chiselled jaw, brown eyes with golden flecks, a beautiful mop of blonde hair, and her favourite; his heart warming smile. "Um hello?" the waiter asked. Ally snapped back to reality, and shook her head. "You so like him!" Trish said as the waiter walked away. "What are you waiting for? Go get his number!" Ally just shook her head, if there was one thing she was worse at than trust, it was socializing. She was always amazed as to how she and Trish had become friends. Trish was outgoing, Ally was more to herself. Trish is confident; Ally definitely needed work on that. She would never score a date with a hot blonde waiter who she already embarrassed herself in front of. "Ally, if you don't ask him out, then I will!" Ally glared at Trish. Her threats always worked._

"_Um excuse me," the petite brunette called out. Austin went back to the table. "Yeah?" he answered. "Well, I was wondering if um, maybe you would um like to um go out sometime?" Ally slapped herself mentally, as Austin nodded his head. He wrote down his number on the little pad, and Ally wrote down hers. "Call you tonight?" he asked. Ally just grinned to her ears, not caring about the fact that she looked like a freak. "This is great Ally, and who knows, you may be getting married to him someday!" Ally playfully rolled her eyes at Trish's optimism. It was days like these she missed. Later that night, Ally got a phone call from Austin. "How about we meet up on Wednesday, in that little café down the street?" Ally agreed, and it was all set. The next day Trish took Ally shopping, which meant she had one day to choose what to wear for her date. She tried on a pair of high heels, she sighed as she looked in the mirror. Dallas would never have let her worn those. Which made no sense, because he was already taller than her! Dallas may not have liked it when Ally wore high heels, but she did. She chose a comfy jumper that had a big heart on it, with a coat and jeans. "Austin will definitely fall for you when he sees you in this! You look like a model!" Trish exclaimed. 'Maybe this time, I won't have to keep my guard up!" Ally thought._

_Ally walked into the cafe, expecting Austin to be late. To her surprise, Austin was early, and he waved at her. He helped her in her chair, and she smiled at this. Dallas had never done that for her, nor was he ever early. As they ordered a second round of coffee, Austin learns that Ally is a very passionate songwriter, her favourite food is pickles, and that she is __**VERY **__shy. He was confused as to why, because when she opens up, she seems like a really great person. Ally learnt that Austin is an awesome singer, his favourite food is pickles, and he's __**VERY **__outgoing. Ally was shocked when Austin laughed at one of her jokes she thought no one would get, because Dallas never thought she was funny, just pretty. Ally couldn't help but adore the way Austin laughs like a little kid; she thought it was very cute and sweet, and she liked it. _

_On their way back home, Ally almost mentions Dallas, but Austin talks about how he always watches Home Alone (don't own that film) every Christmas with his family, and Ally stops thinking about Dallas, instead she thinks about Austin. That night as they were both in their beds, they couldn't stop thinking about that magical afternoon. How it was just perfect. _

"_It seems like it was just yesterday you asked me out," Austin said smiling at his beautiful fiancée. "And it seems like it was just yesterday you asked me to marry you!" Ally said happily. "That's because it was!" and they both lay there on the couch, thinking about all their happy memories, and all the ones that are coming their way._

_**Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! :)**_


End file.
